Wakko's Secret Night Life
by L1za4d12
Summary: Wakko Warner goes on a nightly adventure to a certain club. Once there he has to do some jobs to please his boss and audience. He also has to keep his identity a secret. Read more if you want to find out what Wakko is doing.


**Animaniacs - Wakko's secret night life**

In the Warner Brothers Studio is a water tower. It is night and the inside the water tower the Warner siblings are sleeping in their beds. Dot sleeps at the top like a princess all quiet and snuggly in her bed. Wakko at the middle sleeps like a log with his tongue sticking out, and a bit of snoring as well. Yakko sleeps at the bottom and for each snore he talks with a sexy lady and tries to catch her.

Wakko opens one eye looking if no one is awake. "Good, there asleep." he says softly while getting up. "Now I only have to get out of here and go." Wakko slowly makes his way to the door while grabbing his hat, shirt and bag. He puts them on opens the door slightly before he looks at his siblings one more time and quietly slips away closing the door behind him. As quickly as he can he runs down and goes way back. He stops in front of a fence and hides behind a building looking around the corner with deep breaths to make sure he wasn't followed. Wakko then removes some sweat drops from his face as he walks further against the fence.

At a certain point Wakko stops. "Ah there it is." Wakko sees the bushes he has placed and removes them. He slips through the hole and is outside the studio lines. "Now that's taken care of I can now finally head to my appointment." Wakko dust his gloves off of dirt while looking back at the hole. He quickly covers it and looks at his watch. How did he get a watch? Never mind. "I'm running late as it is." And runs off into the city.

In the city traffic is slow to a minimum but there are a lot of people having a good time. Some are dancing, singing and drinking. While others are arguing about how people look, walk and fights break out. Wakko isn't interested but is a bit scared he gets dragged into the fights. He finds a back ally and runs around the crowd of watching eyes. The back ally isn't a clean one. There is a container against the wall with garbage, a cat eating rotten fish, some rats running around, graffiti on both wall for as long as the eye can see and a few hobos sleeping on a piece of cardboard. Wakko walks with a huge grin as he is close to his destination. He has been in this ally a couple times now and knows his way in and out. As he reaches a building with some windows with a sign that says 'Both Hole Ga-Lore Bar' he walks on the stairs to a door with a lit close to the top. Wakko looks left and right to make sure no one is around to see a kid knocking on a strange door for who knows what.

He knocks on it and the lit opens. "Password?" the creepy voice behind the door says to Wakko.

"I'm a lovely sexy men looking for a place to get humped, humped back and humped some more, thank you very much." Wakko answers happily with a smile.

"Alright kiddo! Come on in." the creepy voice says closes the lit and opens the door. Wakko walks in and sees a bodyguard who is very muscular on top. He smiles at Wakko and the two shake hands, give a high five then side slaps before ending with a fist bump. Wakko and the bodyguard are good friends. "Good to see you again, babe."

"Ah it alright big guy. I missed you too." Wakko teased while standing with both hands together close to his face and looking sexy to his friend. They both laughed for a bit before Wakko walks to his dressing room.

Once there he removes his bag, hat, shirt and gloves. Now completely naked he opens his bag and gets out a brown, middle long, smooth wig and places it on his head. He makes sure that it is right and combs it in style. After that he grabs and put on a pair of sexy, blue colored, thin looking thongs with matching gloves. He walks out and bump into a man. "Hey there sexy thing! Going some where?"

Wakko looks up to see who it was he bumped into. "Oh, to the stripper pole of course. Why else did you hire my body for, you devilish sexy boss?" Wakko's boss is a big fat rat that wears a run down tuxedo with a tie and smokes a fat cigar in his mouth.

"And here I thought I hired a clown who doesn't know what he is doing." The rat boss said while blowing a puff of smoke to Wakko.

Turns out Wakko and the rat boss have been working together for a while now. One certain night Wakko was fooling around at a bar. He had eaten a lot of food and drank a lot of drinks. But he didn't had the money to pay for it and the guards, literally, dragged his tail to their rat boss. The rat boss was just finishing banging a sexy lady on his desk. He didn't bother to get dressed as he explains to Wakko that he either pays his debt by selling his body to the crowd and other resources. Or he becomes the rat boss new favored tail cushion on display. Wakko saw the rat boss ugly penis before the talk started and was discussed by the way it looked. Wakko didn't want to be his new toy and choose to sell his body to pay the debt. The rat boss blows some smoke to Wakko and told him to start immediately. Ever since then Wakko has been busy collecting money.

"Listen gorgeous, I need you to do two things for me tonight. Alright?" Wakko snapped out of his thoughts and paid close attention to his boss because if he did not do that then he is in a hole lotta trouble. And I mean the bad kind. Really, really bad kind of trouble. "I need you to perform some dance moves on the crowd and bring in a pile of cash from those sucker." Wakko nodded and the rat boss continued with his talk. "Then I need you to go to the booth. Seams that Audri is looking for a certain model before the deadline and I re-commented _you_ for the job." The rat boss presses his finger at Wakko's nose saying 'you'. He then takes a big smoke from his cigar and blows it at Wakko before saying "So don't disappoint me." Wakko coughs a bit while nodding. The rat boss then walks away before giving Wakko a butt slap. "Break a leg, Makko"

"I-It's Wakko, boss." Wakko said while rubbing his bum from the hard slap.

"Whatever! To many names to remember anyway kid. Now move!" that last sentence said with volume. "Oh! And kid." Wakko stops just when he started to walk and looks back with a worried look. "On stage your name is Makko, got that?" The rat boss said in an irritated voice. Wakko nodded and immediately goes to the end of the hall pulling through the double doors. He didn't like the new name his boss give him but in the sex business he has to hide his true name or else the clients might find him.

Wakko enters seeing a lot of his colleagues all dressed to perform. Some of them were either half dressed of half naked. Wakko gets a slap on the head and turns who it was. A lady in leather outfit looks at Wakko very angry. "What do you think you're doing, bitch?"

"N-N-Nothing, m-m-m-mistress." Wakko stuttered his words out in fear of his mistress. She is very harsh to her employees or as she calls them her bitches.

"Nothing but staring at them bitches, you cunt." the leather lady snapped at Wakko. "Now get on stage and show them your goods or else." the last two words were spoken with venom. Wakko just nodded to afraid to talk back and doesn't want to be punished from her.

Wakko waited until his name 'Makko' was called and enters the stage. The stage was separated into three platforms. One on the right, one in the middle and one on the left. Makko goes to the center since left and right were occupied by females. There was also a huge crowd around the center stage as men and women where gobsmacked to see Makko again. Turns out Makko is a favorite in this club. The presenter explains that it is a competition about which one of the dancers is the best in dancing and collecting. After that the music starts playing. The females are doing great and get a lot of attention. Makko on the other hand is almost on equal level. Then he starts to perform more difficult dance moves showing his body to onlookers that admire him. All three dancers are receiving money from their clients. The music makes a quick turn and the females then start to strip their top of. Makko has an idea and uses his tail to hold himself on the pole. In midair he shows his tight butt to the crowd. Then he places his hand on the pole lifting himself higher and upside down. With his tail he removes the top of the thong slowly under need his butt and position himself back on his feet. Then he lands on his hands placing his hands on his bulge rubbing it. The crowd loves it and starting to cheers and throwing more money to him. Makko grabs his thong using his tail on the ground lifting him up and pulls the thong tight to himself, showing his bulge some more, before shooting them off to the crowd. With a quick backflip he shows his now naked body to the crowd with a light blush on his face. The crowd goes berserk as one of them catches his thong. The presenter stops the music and declares Makko the winner for best dancing, money receiving and showing off his body. Makko collects his money with a few dance moves and places them in between his butt cheeks. He waves his crowd one more time as he walks, with his arms around both ladies as they go behind the curtains with pride.

Wakko had a lot of practice on how to dance and walk like a professional dancer. Even going as far to full nude at the beginning made him blush like crazy. But the more he did this the less he blushed. Once behind the curtain the females kiss Wakko on both cheeks and thank him for making a great performance. Wakko blushes completely complementing and kissing them as well. He then goes to his room but before he could enter the bodyguard from before was standing there waiting for him.

"I caught this creep sneaking his way into your room, babe." He held the creep under his arm. The creep has a black eye and some bruises. He even holds Wakko's thongs in his right hand.

Wakko grabs the thongs. "Thank for returning them for me." he looked at the creeper first and then to his bodyguard friend. "And thank you for watching an eye on me." Wakko winked at him and the bodyguard give a light chuckle before he waved and walked away with the creep in hand. Wakko enters his room, locks his door and placed his money from his butt on the desk. He counted the cash which was in total $12.426,03. Wakko was happy with the amount but he had to give half of the money to the rat boss as payment even though his debt was paid. Wakko made the decision on his own to stay and perform more for the club. While still giving the rat boss half of the earned money to him. Wakko didn't mind it and could provide some money for his siblings. He places half of the money in both envelops and puts one in his bag. Then he puts his thongs back on grabs the other envelop and heads outside to the rat boss office. He places the money on the desk with his name on it and walks to his next job, the booth.

Even though it was a short walk Wakko smiled on his way to the booth. He loves showing off his body to the camera in anyway possible. As Wakko enters the booth Audri was photographing a few models. Audri is a female porn photographer that works for the rat boss. She wears small amount of leather clothing while working with the models. She and Audri have worked together for a while now and she loves how Wakko goes further then the other models. Audri noticed Wakko in her blindside and just waved at him as Wakko waved back. He sits on a chair waiting to for Audri to finish. When she is done she walks towards Wakko.

"Hello love! How are you?" Audri hugs Wakko speaking like a true Brit and sits next to him.

"Hi Audri. I'm doing okay." Wakko hugs back facing her. "What needs to be done for the deadline?" Wakko asked scratching his head.

"Not much, I just need an excellent model for the 'Annual Sexy Hot Males' calendar." she said as if it's nothing. "You know, the usual thing. Exposed body parts, sexy poses, hot and melting figures, and so on and so fort." Audri stood from her place and walked a bit naming things.

"Alright, I can do that." with a smile on his face Wakko immediately ran into place ready to model for his friend. Audri give a small smirk and started making pictures.

Wakko did al different kind of stands like the thinker, hero poses, showing his curve, be naughty for punishment and many, many more. Audri didn't say a word and let Wakko do his thing. Wakko feels exciting and sweaty at the same time. Showing his body in front of a camera to make pictures for a different things, like a calendar or magazine. For each pose Wakko felled he needed to show more and starts to make more sexy and horny poses to attract the person behind the lens to come and have him. Then Wakko had another idea pop into his mind and executed immediately. He stood straight, legs together with one behind the other. Arms above and behind his head making a sexy looking face. His tail moved to his bulge and removed the top part down. Wakko's penis and balls are on display but is quickly covered with his tail. Another pose he did was exactly the same when he was on stage, removing his entire thong to the public eyes. But this time he covers his bulge with his tail looking lovely, sexy and seductive. Audri loves it every second of it and continues making pictures non stop. Wakko felled warm and fuzzy as his body started to sweat like crazy as more poses came along. His bulge started to become hard in a slow rate. When he's become hard and fully exposed. Audri slaps him in the face causing Wakko to yelp in pain.

"Wakey wakey, sunshine! We're done 30 seconds ago. Not that I'm complaining to your performance and all that." she said in a funny tone. Wakko rubs his cheek as he slowly recollects himself from what he did.

"Guess I loved it so much I forgot that you were done." Audri helped Wakko back up and gives him his thongs back.

"Oh, but I did enjoy it you rascal." Audri said in a seductive way by gently grabbing and playing with Wakko's balls. Wakko blushed completely red and moans a little from the feeling. "However,..." she paused and slaps Wakko's hard on hard causing him to yelp in pain again. "...the fun part is over and business needs to be done." she finished her sentence with a cold and business voice.

Wakko sits on the ground rubbing his member to smooth the pain away before standing back up again. Audri is an okay kinda women but she switches from emotions fast, it's hard to read her mind. He walks to her desk as Audri uploads all the pictures while looking at them real fast. She has an eye for tasty looking men and women for the calendar. She picks one were Wakko is butt naked in front while his tail is hiding his bulge in between his legs. The way Wakko shows off his body is exactly the same when he did it on stage, but without the tail.

"Okay lover boy! This picture goes on the calendar for month July. As for the rest? Eh, you can have them and do whatever you like to do." Audri saved the one picture and places the rest in Wakko's folder with a date number on it. Wakko gives her his usb stick. Where do you think he keeps those things 'wink' 'wink'. Audri places the folder and gives the stick back to Wakko. They hug and go their separate ways.

It's been a few hours for Wakko and he needs to head back home before sunrise. He heads for the shower. Butt naked as well and earning a few whistles from the ladies and men looking at him. Once there he takes a quick shower to remove all the sweat from his body, dries off and puts his own cloths back on in his room. He says goodbye to his bodyguard friend and heads on home avoiding unnecessary onlookers as he goes.

The next morning Dot screams waking her brothers up. "It's here! It's finally here!" Dot yells out loud in the room.

"What is here, Dot?" Yakko grumbles at his sister for waking him up so early.

"My new 'Sexy Hot Males' calendar is here, silly brother."

"You still look at those dirty pictures." Yakko said with sarcasm.

"Laugh all you want Yakko, but the only picture i'm interested is _him_." Dot said the last word full of love as a few hearts surround her while looking at a hot man. "Oh July, why must you hide that from me."

Hearing her say that Yakko makes a 'I'm gonna throw up on this' face expression and walks away. Not wanting to hear more from her conversation with her calendar. He walks back to the bedroom and gets changed. Then he looks at Wakko who has fallen back to sleep again and wakes him up. "Wake up Wakko, it's morning."

"Morning already?"

"Did you have trouble sleeping and slept butt naked again little brother?" Yakko asked to which Wakko blushed a little and nodded. "Hey, it's okay! Whatever makes you comfortable to sleep in I don't judge on that." He said kindly placing a hand on Wakko's shoulder to keep him calm. "But next time go to bed early okay. I'm a bit worried about your sleeping habits."

"Alright Yakko I promise to go to bed early. Just don't tell Dot about-"

"Your naked sleeping habits? I won't. Rest assort my lips are sealed on that." Yakko insured Wakko and ruffles his hair before heading to his sister to calm her down and shuts the door close.

Wakko grabs his bag under need his pillow pulls out the envelop and heads to his drawers. He opens the deepest drawer that has a lot of envelops in it. Wakko places his new earned cash with the rest and shuts it close. Then he grabs his cloths and joins the others. The way Dot reacts to Mister July and how Yakko makes fun of her Wakko has to hold his laughter in. His two siblings have no idea that Wakko is Makko and Mister July. And they will never know his secret identity for a very long time. Wakko may not like it but he would do anything to keep his siblings safe and well fed. Even if he has to do more and reveal his body to others and occasionally have sex with them. There are time he really enjoys it to have that kind of attention.

The end!

* * *

I do not own any Animaniacs characters only the characters that I made up to fit in this story.


End file.
